


Joon Omens

by mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew (mmcgui12_gmu)



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Gen, Good Omens AU, Good Omens References, The Shattered Medallion Spoilers, Tomb of the Lost Queen Spoilers, not quite a crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew
Summary: Basically a Good Omens AU of the Nancy Drew games, especially The Shattered Medallion: starring Sonny Joon as Crowley, Jamila El-Dine as Aziraphale, George Fayne as Pepper, Bess Marvin as Brian, Ned Nickerson as Wensleydale, and Nancy Drew as Adam Young. Featuring Togo as Dog. And Grandpa Jin as Agnes Nutter?





	Joon Omens

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [The_Most_Random_Crossovers](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Most_Random_Crossovers) collection. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immediately post-TMB

The sun began to set over the Egyptian desert, somewhere outside of Cairo.

Jamila El-Dine adjusted her blue hijab and ascended the hidden stairs of the tomb of the formerly-Lost Queen Nefertari. She was... Not quite relieved, but somewhere close. Definitely empty, either way.

Abdullah Bakhoum and Lily Crewe were awaiting trial; Nancy Drew was on her way back to the United States; Jamila had just finished assisting Professor Jon Boyle with the excavation of Nefertari's tomb. This was reason enough to disband the Daughters of Nefertari secret society once she got back to Cairo.

Jamila's life work was now over. Sure, she could find something else to focus on. She had to.

A man was waiting for Jamila at the top of the stairs. He seemed almost ethereal with the sunset behind him. Jamila squinted and shaded her eyes with her hand... And noticed the man's wild hair (currently pink and green like a watermelon), purple-rimmed glasses, and signature blue t-shirt with almost Gallifreyan white circles.

"Sonny?" asked Jamila, the shock nearly sending her stumbling backwards down the stairs again. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be back in the US."

"I am," replied Sonny, "at least, officially, according to SPIED. I got as far as my layover in London then decided to switch tickets and come back."

"Come back because...?"

"To see if she got it. My brochure."

Jamila asked, "Who, Nancy? Yes, she did. She kept asking about you. A lot. I gave her the 'you'll have to wait and see' thing you insisted I give her. Remind me again why we're doing it your way?"

"Because of the Annunaki. And because of their plan," said Sonny. More to himself, he added, "And because of Grandpa Jin."

"You know I don't believe in the Annunaki, not really. What exactly is this plan, Sonny?"

"I, um... I can't tell you that, either. This whole thing is, what is it, ineffable?"

"Ineffable? Where'd you come up with that?"

"From some book I picked up in a bookshop in Heathrow. Something with a guy with wings on it. But anyway, we've given Nancy everything we can for the time being. I'll keep following my leads, and you can... Help SPIED as a Teacher, now that the tomb has been found. I'll let you know when the Big Plan goes into effect."

Though they would continue to lead SPIED together, it would be two years before Sonny would contact Jamila that he'd found a way to get Nancy to lead his plan when the whole operation moved to New Zealand.


End file.
